


For SCIENCE

by BookofOdym



Series: Sadist Reed [1]
Category: Ant-Man (Comics), Fantastic Four, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Prolapse, Anonymous Sex, Cheating, Cock Slut, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Glory Hole, Living Dildo, M/M, Overstimulation, Prolapse, Prostate Milking, Science Kink, Sex Robots, Size Kink, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Reed Richards is a sexual sadist. Hank Pym is his chosen victim.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dark DARK DARK. Please read the tags if you haven't already. Hank has self hate issues that get taken advantage of, and the issues are unlikely to get resolved anytime soon.

Hank had wanted to prove that he could build a robot that wouldn’t go off the rails and start trying to kill everyone, although he wasn’t sure what had set off Stevebot, perhaps the robot’s instinct towards aftercare had been too firm, and when Hank had shut down their activity before it got to that point. It didn’t explain why Stevebot had rallied the sexbot Avengers, and gone to kill the real Avengers, but Hank was starting to think that that was just his luck.

He’d locked himself in the lab for the last week, working on the Tonybot that he’d recovered from the wreckage. Hank flinched every time it opened its mouth, and Tony’s voice, although clearly distorted, said: “You’re so smart and sexy, Doctor Pym.”

What had he been thinking? Tony would never say that.

First things first, he needed to remove that line, and then, he needed to remove the high powered laser, the repulsor blasts, and the Iron Man suit shell that he’d needed to hack into Tony’s earlier designs to get. Most people would say that sex robots didn’t need weaponry, but most people weren’t Dr. Henry Jonathan Pym.

Plus, it had started with Steve. He had super strength and… specific enhancements, and Hank had just wanted to make things as realistic as possible.

All in all, the changes had taken about ten hours to complete, ten hours of Steve pinging his communicator, and Hank pretending that he couldn’t hear anything. Steve really needed to learn to take a hint.

The polymer skin of the robot had knitted back together within seconds, and there Tony Stark stood, naked, and looking as proud as could be. The robot had been designed to look exactly like Iron Man in every way, including the one way that mattered. Hank hadn’t been able to keep the image out of his head while he worked.

There was only one thing left to do, and that was testing the robot.

“Okay,” Hank said when all of the wires were connected. “Tonybot, let’s start subroutine D.”

Blue lights shone behind the robot’s optics, indicating understanding, and Hank soon found himself crowded up against the wall. “Doctor Pym, I didn’t expect you to be such a slut on the first date,” Subroutine D was the one that dealt with rough sex, it was the one that it was most imperative to test, which definitely wasn’t because Hank was desperately looking to get hurt. “You will remove your clothing,” the robot growled, “or I will remove it for you.”

Hank didn’t need to be told twice; he had his clothes piled on the floor within seconds. Moments later, the robot’s armed had hooked underneath his thighs, and Hank was being bodily pushed up the wall. “Do you want my cock, bitch?” The robot asked.

Hank licked his lips, he felt like all of the moisture had been drained out of his mouth. “Proceed,” he managed to speak, although his voice cracked halfway through.

One thing that the robot had, that the original Tony Stark didn’t, was a self-lubricating penis, a feature that Hank became extremely glad that he had added the moment that the robot’s length began to push inside him. He’d never had something inside him before, and the stretch hurt. It burned.

Hank swallowed. It burned, but it felt amazing.

“Tonybot?” The scientist asked, his voice sounded shaky. “Request slutbreaker movement pattern.”

He knew that it was a mistake the moment that he said it, the robot shifted position, and the movements that followed were fast, the thrusts reached points inside Hank that were deeper than he had thought possible. Henry was reduced to a sobbing mess within moments.

His toes fought for purchase against the empty air as the robot pummelled his prostate, orgasm was coming for him fast, and he knew that if he came, he wouldn’t be in the right state of mind to finish the test.

“Tonybot. Pause.” He said, hoping to get a few moments to tinker. The robot’s optics had seemed a little unfocused during the act.

“Invalid vocal input,” the robot’s tinny voice informed him.

What the Hell? Hank had been confident that was the stop phrase he’d programmed into the robots. He had to have programmed in a stop phrase. “Stop!” He tried, “Tonybot, stop!”

“Invalid vocal input,” the robot informed him again, and Hank immediately started to struggle. The robot’s grip was too strong for him, Hank couldn’t escape from it. He couldn’t even shrink away from the problem, the phallus that was impaling him would tear him to shreds if he tried.

Steve’s name popped up on the monitor again, and Hank gritted his teeth in response. He couldn’t. He couldn’t ask Steve for help. He just couldn’t. He thought that he would actually throw up if Captain America saw him like this. But… he had just gotten an idea.

“Computer,” he said loudly, “contact Reed Richards.”

* * *

Reed Richards didn't know what he expected when Henry Pym's name popped up on his screen, he'd had a meeting with the Illuminati the hour before, and it seemed unlikely to Reed that an unknown emergency could have befallen the Avengers since the last time he had seen Tony. Expecting a scientific discussion, he answered the call.

Seeing his fellow scientist sobbing and moaning on Tony Stark's cock had definitely not made it onto his list of potential outcomes. Except, as he looked at the scene, he realized that it couldn't be Tony, not least because Tony simply wouldn't touch the man. The thing that looked like Tony just didn't move like any human would.

"Dr. Pym?" He asked, noting with interest the fascinating way that the third most intelligent man's face flushed, Hank was one of the few people that Reed considered as a rival, and he was, frankly, an attractive man, even in spite of his issues. Reed found himself responding to his breathy moans with interest. He wanted to wreck Hank Pym. "What on Earth happened to you?" Reed allowed a friendly seeming expression to paper over his face.

"Reed!" Hank's eyes flicked to the screen, and he looked overjoyed to see his fellow scientist. "You have to help me, you see I made a robot-"

"That was probably your first mistake." Sometimes it was hard to resist being a little mean to Hank.

"Yes, well, I see that now. Reed. It won't stop."

Now wasn't that interesting, the way Hank's throat moved as he swallowed nervously, Reed couldn't stop wondering what it would look like if he swallowed for other reasons.

"Fascinating." He mused. "Does it respond to verbal commands?" Then without waiting for a reply, he snapped out "Faster."

The robot complied with his demands.

"Reed!" Hank practically screamed, thrashing in the android's grip. "Stop... I'll let you experiment later, just come help me now."

It was hard to keep the smirk out of his voice when he spoke. "Now now, Henry, if you're too loud, some of your friends might decide to check on you," they both knew that it was unlikely, but panic visibly bubbled up in Hank's eyes. "You have to keep quiet until I reach you. Oh, and you should lock the door from the inside if you haven't already."

He watched as Hank closed his eyes and moved his hand to shakily bring up a holographic display. With a swipe of a finger, the blue of the screen turned to red. Hank must have locked down his lab.

It was interesting, Reed thought, just how prideful Dr. Pym was. It would make it just that much more fun to humiliate him.

* * *

Reed was gazing down at him impassively when he opened his eyes again, he didn’t even look like he’d moved from his spot. Well no, that was a lie; clearly, he’d had to have moved at some point, because he was making notes.

“R-Reed?” Hank asked, although he sobbed the moment that he opened his mouth.

“What is it, Hank? Tell me how it feels.”

“Reed! I asked you to come help me!” He should have called the Avengers, but then he could never face the Avengers again if they saw him like this. They would whisper about him in the halls, talk about how creepy him being attracted to them was. No, it was too much for him to bear, if it came down to asking the Avengers to help him, and being fucked to death by Tonybot, he would take being fucked to death any day.

“I’ll come to help you soon, Henry, right now I’m running an experiment.” Oh God, Hank couldn’t go along with this. “I’m thinking ‘Biological Versus Artificial Phallus Study #1.”

Reed Richards was a sexual sadist. It was becoming increasingly apparent.

“You fool, you absolute bitch,” Hank ground out, only to interrupt himself with a long drawn out moan when Tonybot slammed into his prostate again. “You’re forgetting something important. The scientific method! To do that study, the subject needs to have experienced a biological phallus, which I haven’t.”

Reed’s face still didn’t betray any sense of emotion. “I can test against a biological phallus later. Obviously, it can’t be mine, because of my unique qualities, but I’m sure we can find you someone.”

Hank’s vision was starting to blur, but he still managed to get out an: “Assho-o-o-” which was soon subsumed by a moan.

“Tony would probably work best.” Was the last thing his ears picked up. “I’m sure you’d love that.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tony went to the Baxter Building about once a month, just to catch up, it was necessary because Reed tended to invent so many things in a few short weeks that you would find yourself behind if you didn't make the effort to catch up. Of course, if Tony were given the option, he would stretch the period between meetings out as long as possible, because Reed was... Reed, and spending a lot of time with him was hardly fun. 

Reed was the kind of person who would tell the foremost expert of biochemistry in the world, that it would take him weeks to reach his level of expertise. Not that Tony wasn't that kind of person. It was probably why Hank spent more time in his lab than conversing with either of them nowadays. Tony just didn't appreciate those types of comments being aimed at himself. 

"Hey Sue," he said when the blonde woman's face appeared on the screen outside the building. "Don't tell me, Reed forgot about lunch." 

She rolled her eyes fondly. "I'm sure he was looking forward to it, Tony, he just hasn't left his lab all day." 

* * *

"Anything interesting happen recently?" Tony asked when Reed had stopped describing a machine that could translate a language made up of colored lights, spoken only by a race in the Caelum system, that was a problem with Reed's inventions, they were often only useful for the Fantastic Four. 

Reed thought for a moment, and Tony sincerely regretted asking that what Reed Richards thought was interesting could be massively different from what other people thought was interesting. "Well," he said, "Johnny got put on trial by the Kree empire, and I was forced to act as legal council. I needed to fix the security system after the Wizard destroyed it. I had to save Dr. Pym from being fucked to death by a robot version of you. Then we had to fight Mole Man again." 

Tony nodded along, only half listening before his mind zoomed in on what he deemed to be the important part. "I'm sorry, what?" 

"You're surprised that Mole Man is attracted to Sue? Really, Tony, I would take offense to any slight against my wife, so I would advise you to speak carefully." 

"I mean the thing about Hank!" Tony exclaimed, sounding extremely distressed. "Why didn't you call the Avengers?" A small, traitorous part of him wondered why Hank hadn't called the Avengers either, his first instinct had been Reed Richards, rather than any of the people he entrusted with his life. At the very least, Reed should have contacted them if a team member was actively in danger. 

Of course the most notable issue was the fact that Hank apparently owned a Tony sexbot. He didn't think he would ever truly be over that. 

"Hm, yes, Henry made several threats about what would happen if I ever told you. I've told him many, many times not to test his inventions on himself, and yet he still does it." 

"Heh," Tony said, not really finding it funny, he felt like he was drowning. His brain was trying to conjure up images of what Hank must have looked like, swallowing, he tried to push them down. "Was he okay?" 

"He was incredibly ungrateful given the situation. He had several choice words to say about my scientific method." 

Tony wasn't touching the 'scientific method comment with a ten-foot pole. 

"Of course," Reed continued, apparently oblivious to the fact that Tony wasn't really replying anymore, "it is a little pathetic, making robots that look like his friends, I'm making sure he learns his lesson. You won't be needing to check on him." 

* * *

About a week was the amount of time it took for Hank to contact Reed again, which Reed had been banking on. It seemed that several years of interacting, had desensitized Hank to the other scientist being a bit of a dick, and given that Reed was probably the closest thing that he had to a true friend... yes, seven days would be the amount of time before he wanted to talk. 

"Dr Pym!" He greeted, when he glanced up from his microscope to see Hank standing in the doorway to his lab. Reed reached across the room, a full ten metres, in order to shake his hand. 

Henry snorted in response, and Reed decided that all must have been forgiven, or at least, enough for him to forge ahead in his experiment. 

"I've been thinking since we last saw each other, that I would like you to help me with... a bit of an experiment." 

* * *

Henry had agreed to Reed's suggestion astonishingly readily. Perhaps betraying a desire for personal intimacy that could not be satisfied by machines. 

Reed had made arrangements over a week ago, he'd rented a cubicle in a sex club, one that was located on Fifth Avenue, just to make things easier. He'd just been waiting on Hank, and if the man had been even an hour later, Reed would have been in trouble. Luckily Pym was totally predictable. 

One hand resting on the other scientist's back, Reed led him through the building, allowing Hank to enter the cubicle first. His breathing was oddly heavy. "Is this a good idea, Reed? So close to the mansion? Someone could see us leaving." 

Frankly, someone seeing them leaving should be the least of Hank's worries, but Reed wasn't going to mention that yet. Hank would probably run away if he was told the full plan. 

"You'll be fine, Henry," Reed said, applying pressure to the man's shoulder, "Everyone will be far too busy to worry about where you are." 

Amazingly, such an ominous phrase didn't do anything to quell Hank's nerves at all, and he bit his lip, clearly deep in thought. 

"Now, Henry, are you going to be a good boy and kneel down, or am I going to have to punish you." Hank slid to the floor, a whimper emanating from low in his throat. Reed ran his fingers through the blond hair. "Now open your mouth, your first client wants some attention. 

A clear look of panic crossed over Hank's face at the sight of it, although Reed didn't know why, Hawkeye wasn't that impressive, size wise, and Reed probably wasn't going to invite him back for later stages of the 'Breaking Hank Pym' Experiment. He was uncut, and his pubic hair was still damp, presumably he'd taken a shower immediately before coming out. Reed could have strangled him, he'd specifically told them to come as they were. 

"Henry," he said shortly, "if you're going to have problems with something that small, I'm not sure how we can continue with this experiment, because I will not be allowing the use of size changing particles over the course of this experiment." 

It definitely wasn't comforting, but it got his point across. Hank leaned forward, letting his tongue slide across the underside of the dick. He was really taking his time, licking underneath the foreskin. They did have six men to get through tonight. 

With a sigh, Reed reached across, gripping both of Hank's cheeks between two fingers. With only the slightest amount of pressure, the mouth popped open, and the tip of Hawkeye's cock slipped inside. "Multiple PhDs and you don't even know how to suck cock properly." 

Hawkeye grunted, and bucked his hips forward, obviously trying to indicate to the man in the cubicle that he wanted more of that. Hank whined again, but moved forward, sliding up the phallus until his lips were sealed around the hole in the wall, making an obscene moan the moment that Hawkeye was fully seated. 

Ignoring his erection, which was now fully tenting his jeans, Reed left them to it, going to the group of 3 men waiting outside. "Sorry it's taking so long, if some of you would prefer to take his ass instead, we could probably move quicker." 

There was some murmuring between the assembled men, and eventually T'Challa stepped forward, picking up a condom from the table beside Reed. "Not all of us have all day to take part in 'team building exercises', Richards," his tone of voice made it explicit that he in no way saw how having sex with an anonymous stranger was supposed to make them work better as a team. What that didn't explain, was why he even came in the first place. 

It was a matter of quick work to get back in the cubicle, and pull Hank's pants off of him. Getting him lubed up before T'Challa got impatient was a whole other issue. Hank kept squeezing down on his fingers every time he tried to pull them out, he didn't want them to leave. 

"If you put your ass up to the other hole, Henry," Reed admonished, "you'll get a cock to fill you up, don't you think you'd like that as much as my fingers?" 

An attractive flush covered Ant-Man's cheeks, and he slowly presented his ass up to the hole. Moments later, T'Challa pushed into him. He fucked the scientist hard and fast, so roughly that a better dom would probably go out and stop him. Reed could only watch Hank's face as he tried to cry out, either in pain or in pleasure, only for the sound to be muffled by Hawkeye's member. 

Big fat tears ran down Hank's face as he came all over his suit jacket, Reed smirked at the thought that he would have to wear it to work, that everyone would know what he'd been doing the night before. "Beautiful," he said softly. 

It wasn't long before T'Challa pulled out, and, by the sound of it, left the building, only to be immediately replaced by Thor, who was much, much larger. Moments later, Clint came down Hank's throat. 

It came as a surprise, and even though Hank made a valiant effort to swallow it all, most of it ended up running down his chin. 

* * *

"Well, that went well," Reed said, wiping Pym's face clean with a spare tissue he kept in his pocket, he really would rather leave the cum on his face, but since Henry did have to return to the Avengers Mansion that evening, it was probably better if they didn't have direct evidence of his activities. Steve Rogers would have a heart attack. "I think your teammates enjoyed it a lot. You're earning your keep." 

Dr Pym made a fascinating sound in response to that revelation. It sounded like 'Hrrrrr'. "I-I'm sorry?" He asked. "Reed what do you mean?" 

"I mean it sounded like Hawkeye enjoyed fucking your throat, Henry, you're not normally this slow on the uptake." 

"Hrrrr!" Came the noise again, as Hank doubled over. "Hrrrrr!" He rushed into the corner. 

"You don't need to be so worried, I didn't tell them either." Then, when Hank continued retching. "If you throw up I'm going to have to get the man in charge, it's a health and safety hazard, Hank." 


	3. Chapter 3

Reed couldn't stop his eyes flicking over to the blond, who was sitting on a stool on the other side of the room, listening to Bruce describe his newest project with what looked like considerable interest. It couldn't have been interest though, Reed gritted his teeth, Hank had never once shown any interest in nuclear physics, he was clearly just being polite.

What made it worse though, was that Hank had deftly ignored Reed's earlier conversation with Tony, held mere feet away, during which Reed had made certain to make several ill-informed comments about biochemistry, none of which he believed, but were all sure to rub Henry in the wrong way. When he hadn't come rushing across the room to correct him, that was when Reed started to worry.

Three days with no communication wasn't anything new for them, but Hank did tend to reply when you tried to get in contact with him. The fact that he didn't meant... Reed was being ignored, which didn't sit well with him.

Not that Henry had any reason to be upset with him, they had been experimenting, and everyone knew that the whole point of a glory hole was that you didn't know who was on the other side. If Hank hadn't wanted to service any Avengers, he should never have agreed in the first place.

But no, Pym was more logical than that, Reed was sure of it. Unless... "Tony?" He stretched across the room, looming over Stark, "Have you spoken with Pym this week?" Perhaps the man was not truly upset with Reed, he could have been struggling with a manic episode for the last few days. Reed was confident that Stark would not know the reason, but Hank cut off all contact with people when his bipolar disorder swung towards the manic.

"Hank?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow as he pushed up his goggles. "He's here, you could just talk to him now," not that Tony had approached Hank at all today, or Reed for that matter. The only person who had spoken to anyone else at all had been Bruce, and it looked like they weren't going to get anything done today.

"Have you spoken to him?" Reed repeated. "On the phone? Just say yes or no."

Tony, for some undiscernable reason, developed a slight flush on his cheeks in response. He fiddled with his soldering iron for a few moments, without speaking, before finally, he asked: "Why? Do you think that I should?"

Deciding that he wasn't going to touch that with a ten-foot pole, partly because he knew that he wasn't going to get anything useful out of Tony, and partly because trying to help the man would contradict his own goals, Reed allowed his body to snap back into place, without even bothering to say goodbye.

Seeing Hank laughing in response to something Bruce said didn't exactly make him feel any better. Reed gritted his teeth, reminding himself that he didn't feel anything towards Hank, that it was just that corrupting him was so fundamentally fascinating. He told himself that he wanted to get the man into bed with both Bruce and Tony anyway and that they needed to have good relationships with Henry to agree to that.

Reed still felt annoyed, though, even after he went through all the logical reasons that he shouldn't be, and he crossed the room in a few brisk, purposeful strides, gripping Hank's hand tightly. "Excuse me, Doctor Banner, I need to borrow Doctor Pym for a minute."

He pulled the man into the next room, shoving him up against the wall roughly. "You-" Reed growled low in his throat, pointing at the other man, "you are purposefully trying to annoy me."

Henry merely smiled at him innocently, before bringing his thumb and forefinger together, the universal symbol for 'a little bit.' "I was... slightly upset with you after last time. I couldn't stop thinking about what the others would think if they knew that I was the person behind the wall, how upset they would be, and let me tell you, if you ever set me up for anonymous sex with anyone I know again, I will not agree to this a third time. But-" He paused, biting down on his lower lip nervously.

"But?" Reed prompted, he wanted to hear where this was going.

"I think this- you doing whatever you want with me... I think it might be good for me."

Reed had the other man turned around in seconds, Hank's chest pressed up against the wall, and his pants dropping to around his ankles. Hank's boxers, rather interestingly, were emblazoned with the image of Captain America's shield. Really, Reed had half a mind to cut them off Henry with a scalpel. "You are not allowed to wear these again," he breathed in the other scientist's ear.

Pym's ears turned pink rather rapidly as he stuttered out: "They were a joke gift, from Simon, everything else was in the wash."

"I mean boxers in general, Henry. You can wear them in Stark's mansion, but here, in my lab, I want you to go commando." His teeth latched onto Hank's neck, above the collar, and when he pulled back, the skin was already starting to turn purple.

The blond's breath hitched, and he thrust back against Reed involuntarily. "B-but what about Bruce and Tony?" He asked, even as Reed tugged his boxers off of his body and threw them somewhere behind him.

"Hm, I saw how you acted with Bruce today, I know that you'd love it if he could easily rip your pants off and fuck you on the table," he was taking a chance with the suggestion and was surprised when Pym shivered in response. So he really did want to be used. A smirk crossed Reed's face as he snaked a hand around to grip Henry's cock, he wanted to see how far he would be able to take this.

"Or maybe you'd prefer it if it was the Hulk fucking you? We could have you shrink down, let him use you as a fleshlight."

"Please, Reed, I need it." Henry whimpered, thrusting his hips back again.

Reed hummed. "He's big though, I don't know if you're ready. I think we need to train your hole a little bit more."

* * *

Hank cried out as Reed's cock was pushed into him and got louder as he started to move, it turned out that Henry was a little bit of a screamer. Idly, Reed wondered if it had ever annoyed Pym's partners and if he had ever been kicked out of bed because of it. For Reed's purposes, it suited him just fine, but under normal circumstances, continually worrying if your neighbors could hear you would have to get old.

"Tony and Bruce are just on the other side of this wall," he murmured, nipping the shell of Hank's ear, "do you think they can hear you, wailing like a whore on my cock? Do you think they want you instead?"

"Please," the other scientist breathed out, his eyes glazed over with pleasure.

"Please, what? Do you want me to take you back into the lab, have you ride me while the others watch? An odd request, but I would be happy to provide." Not that he would, right now, he wanted the sight of Pym like this to belong to him and him alone.

"P-please," Hank whimpered again, "I need it bigger."

Oh, now that was fascinating, but if they wanted to get him up to Hulk sex, he supposed it made sense. Reed allowed himself to stretch outwards, more and more until it looked like Hank was being fisted, and then even further.

By the time he moved again, Hank was drooling, and the only noises he could make were delighted little moans, a look of bliss was plastered on his face, and there was a small bump on the other side of his stomach, which Reed couldn't keep himself from rubbing his free hand over. He hadn't expected Henry to do so well, he had expected him to beg Reed to stop.

He deserved a reward, maybe Reed would let him cum today, perhaps they could take a shower together.

Maybe...

Vaguely, he recognized the sound of the door handle turning, but by that point, it was far too late to do anything. Reed doubted that Hank still had the presence of mind to shrink down out of sight anyway.

"Guys," Tony Stark's voice came from the doorway, "Steve called, we have a-" he broke off with a strained gurgling noise, it was evident that he'd seen everything.


	4. Chapter 4

Hank seemed to freeze the moment that he saw Tony, looking even more like a deer caught in headlights than he usually did. He grabbed his trousers, yanking them up to cover himself, before immediately disappearing. That was how Henry dealt with his problems by shrinking, and it could be hours before they found him again. 

"Did you really have to?" Reed raised his eyebrows at Tony. "It couldn't have waited until we came back?" 

Tony looked shellshocked, staring at the spot that Hank had occupied until a few seconds before like it held all the secrets of the universe. 

"You- uh, you two are..." Tony trailed off after those few words. 

"I recognize that the concept of two adults having sex might be a bit too much for your brain to comprehend, but you need to go back a little bit, why did Captain Rogers call?" 

"You could try to be slightly less of a dick about this whole thing." The brunet held out his hand as if waiting for Hank to alight on it, Reed bit back the urge to inform him that that wasn't going to happen. "Something landed in Central Park. He wants us to run some tests on it." 

"In that case, we should get going," he couldn't help one last jibe as he left the room, "and you should learn to knock." 

"Aren't we waiting for Hank?" 

"Why? He probably shrunk out of this dimension, and we're unlikely to need an entomologist." Reed paused for a second. "No one has _ever_ needed an entomologist."

* * *

When the alien eggs hatched, fully formed ant-like aliens skittering across the floor towards them, Tony would not let that one line go. "Oh sure, Richards, we definitely don't need an entomologist right now!" 

Cap sent his shield spinning outward, crushing a few of the insects beneath his shield. "Where is Hank? I thought he was here with you today." 

"Ask Reed!" 

Reed sighed when Captain America looked at him searchingly. "It's Tony's fault, Henry was doing totally fine before he interrupted, I suspect an inferiority complex mixed with social anxiety. The moment the object of his inferiority appeared, he became hyper-aware of the issues within his performance, and fled from embarrassment." 

"Are you _ insane _ _ ! _" Tony yelled, "Hank's 'issues' are because you had him-" 

"Tony," Rogers warned, "I'm sure that all three of you are somehow to fault, but this is not the time to argue about it. We need to nip this invasion in the bud right now, so I'm going to need the two of you to work together."

* * *

Tony seemed annoyed at him for the rest of the day, which Reed didn't particularly care to analyze. He decided to ask Henry about it when he heard the telltale sound of regrowth behind him. He was used to delegating the work of understanding people to other people. 

"Well," Hank said, looking visibly uncomfortable, "maybe he was just surprised, and people aren't really... very understanding about open relationships generally." 

Reed nodded along, not particularly paying attention to that last part. If Henry had misunderstood the situation, that was his own fault. 

"Plus, I don't think Tony likes me very much. At least not in the last year or so. We used to get along okay, I thought, but recently I've been trying to stay away from the mansion as much as possible." Pym rambled on. "I think Daredevil might be getting sick of me sleeping on his couch." 

"None of that explains why Stark would be upset with me," Reed mused, "of course, if he has problems with you, I can obviously set something up to fix it. Even a cursory glance at his browsing history reveals that he has a certain predilection towards urine." 

"Reed, I think you might have been breaking privacy laws." Henry swallowed. "Plus, I don't think you're supposed to tell people that." 

Reed pulled out his phone, "You should know what I'm planning, you are the one who's going to be pissed on after all." 

Hank tried to sit in silence as Reed made the phone call, but in the end, the ringing went on for far too long, and he got up to go and get some tea. Hank didn't really need to hear Tony's response, he supposed, because he was sure that it would be negative, and if he heard it, he would be fretting over the things that were said for hours, possibly even months. 

"What the fuck do you want?" Tony asked, on the other side of the phone, he sounded like he was in his lab, you could hear the sparks of electricity in the background. 

"I just had a talk with Hank," Reed smiled, there was no need to waste time with greetings, "I think I understand why you were upset. You think that he isn't good enough for me." 

"Oh my god," Tony groaned, Reed ignored him. 

"So you'll be relieved to find out that this is not a romantic relationship. It's just... fascinating to corrupt Henry. He's incredibly innocent, I doubt he's ever had intercourse that wasn't in the missionary position with the lights off before, and yet he'll do whatever I ask without fail, and come back for more." 

There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment, before Tony spoke again. "Hank's wrong. He isn't the problem I have with this situation." 

Strange, Tony said that, but he clearly had a problem. Perhaps he was lying, hoping to convince Henry to do the experiment with him instead. Unfortunately for Tony, Pym wasn't there to overhear him. "I know that you want to piss on him." 

Iron Man made a choking noise on the other end of the line. 

"It's not that hard to figure out, your browsing history, combined with your tumultuous relationship. My theory is that you fantasize about degrading Henry, and I want to help you reach that goal." 

"Can we please go back to the part where you've been hacking my computer?" Like always, Stark focused on entirely the wrong thing. 

Stark was entirely predictable; he showed up fifteen minutes after he hung up the phone. He came through the window, stripping off his armor almost immediately and accepted the mug of tea that Henry offered him without being able to meet his eyes. 

"How is this going to work?" Tony asked, addressing Reed and Reed alone. Pym shivered slightly in response to that, which Reed took note of, it wasn't exactly surprising that he had a kink for that, but it could be useful later. 

"The two of you get into the bathroom, I will not have you ruining my lab."

* * *

Tony let out a puff of air the moment that Reed shoved them inside. "God, he is such a-" 

"I wouldn't," Hank said with a small smile, "he's probably installed cameras and mics. He'll be a bitch about it the next time you see him." 

Stark snorted out a laugh. "Then you just brought that on yourself, Hank, and I thought you knew how to handle Bitchards." Except, he didn't, did he? Reed had roped him into this, and this was just... weird. "Hank. You don't gotta do this if you're not comfortable with it." 

"It's fine. Human urine is 95% water. It does have some amount of urea, and chloride, sodium, potassium, creatinine, inorganic ions, and proteins, except not proteins because those are indicative of serious health issues. Do you think that I'd be able to taste it if there were proteins there? I'd probably need a control. A cup of pee that I knew was healthy. Do you think that we should-" 

Tony put a hand on Hank's head, drawing him into an embrace. "You're panicking, aren't you? We should stop." 

"No, it's fine, I think... that I'm hydrated enough that it should be fine." Not that Tony had much idea what that meant. "I'm a biochemist, trust me." 

Tony wasn't sure if he trusted him but opened up his fly with his free hand anyway. "Tell me if it tastes gross, okay." 

Hank nodded silently, falling to his knees. Rather adorably, Tony thought, he pressed a soft kiss on the head of Tony's cock. 

Reed had probably been projecting a little when he'd suggested that Tony wanted to degrade Hank, the truth was, he really didn't, he might have had a few fantasies about his friend being covered in his piss, but that was all that they were about. Pissing on his friend. 

Hank stared up at him, his brown eyes wide, looking so innocent that you just had to ruin him, and finally, Tony was able to let go. 

A rush of piss shot out of him, drenching Hank's face and hair, and he groaned in response, he should not find that so hot, Pym staring up at him with a nervous look on his face. He got a sudden urge to take it further. "You gotta open your mouth to tell me how it tastes, Pym." 

Hank's lips fell open within moments, and with a groan, Tony aimed towards the open mouth, the yellow stream of piss pouring into that waiting gullet. Henry swallowed it quickly, shuffling forward on the floor so that he could take the head of Tony's cock into his mouth. He must have been trying to impress because he suckled on the head like it was a teat, and he was trying to get every last drop of milk. Tony's fingers tightened in the dark blond curls of the biochemist's hair. Hank didn't act like this, he never acted like this, Hank was shy and insecure, and soft, undeniably softer than he had any right to be. 

Part of Tony worried that the other Avenger had split himself into two again and that the person he was doing all this to was Yellowjacket, but Yellowjacket would never be this submissive, and he'd also offered Tony tea and not gum. Tea was a Hank thing. 

So maybe Reed had built a robot, a Hank shaped robot who would let you do whatever. It was easier to believe than the other man turning out to be, well... a slut. That didn't seem right either, though. 

Finally, his bladder was utterly emptied, and Hank pulled back, licking his lips. "I wouldn't say it tasted gross." He said in a small voice, sounding shy again. 

Tony stumbled out of the door. He couldn't believe he'd just done that.


	5. Chapter 5

James Bradley was an impressive scientist, a man who held multiple doctorates and who had arguably revolutionized several branches of the subjects in his 120-year life span, morally he was reprehensible in a lot of ways, but Hank would have had to hand back his mad scientist's club badge if he didn't watch out for the man's new discoveries with interest.

Today he had invited Hank over to show off his research into vampirism, and Hank was somewhat hoping that he could get a genetic example out of the deal, he had ideas, a lot of ideas, and he probably wouldn't be able to do them if he had to convince Blade to help him.

Of course, Reed probably didn't share Hank's interest, since he was standing stock still next to him, not making any comments. He had been like that ever since Henry had leaned over the mutant's shoulder to get a better look at the dissection. It didn't seem like the organs changed much after reanimation, which was strange, it didn't explain why the dietary needs were so different. He leaned back, about to voice that question, when Reed pressed against his back from behind.

"You didn't have to come," Hank whispered, turning back towards him, if Bradley noticed the conversation going on behind him he gave no indication of it, "I know that you don't particularly care about Biology." Both Tony and Bruce had neglected to attend.

"And leave you alone to spread your legs for other attractive scientists? I don't think so, it would throw all of my results off," Hank resisted the urge to roll his eyes, really, if he was gonna go for any member of the X-Club it would be Jeffries, and... maybe Forge was available, but no, not the man who gave Nathaniel Essex a run for his money in the morally questionable science category. Reed paused, regarding him for a moment, when, as he was incapable of standing like a normal person for more than five minutes at a time, he snaked his hand out of the window. He must have left something in his office. "I don't have no interest in biology, I just prefer to stay away from your areas of expertise, because you always sulk for days when I overtake you, or worse, try to make a massive jump forward which I then have to clean up. But if you would like to start actively competing..."

A grey blur rushed towards them, and Hank just barely managed to step out of the way of the whiteboard eraser that Bradley had chucked towards them just moments before it smacked into his face. Reed was somewhat less lucky, he let out a grunt at the impact with his nose. "If the two of you are just here to bicker," Dr. Nemesis growled, "then you can both just get out."

"We're not bickering," Reed chimed in, cutting off Hank's apology before it had even started, "I was just wondering if you'd like to help me with another experiment I'm working on."

"What kind of experiment?" Nemesis narrowed his eyes.

Heat rose in Hank's cheeks as Reed began to explain everything that they'd done in the last few weeks in excruciating detail, he cursed himself for reacting like that, Jan had always teased him about how easy it was to make him blush, and knowing Reed, embarrassing him was most of the reason he was doing this in the first place. It was like Reed got off on it or something.

Finally, he was done, and Dr. Bradley rose an eyebrow at both of them. "That doesn't sound like an experiment. It sounds like sexual sadism."

Hank internally breathed a sigh of relief. It looked like his systematic humiliation in front of the entire scientific community could skip a day.

"Luckily for you, I'm interested."

* * *

"It's too much," Hank squirmed against the hand that was holding him fast against the table, Dr. Richards was stronger than he looked, and he made a note to never underestimate the man again, "it's too much, there's no way that I can take both of you at the same time, I wanna grow. Please, you have to let me grow."

"Shhh," Reed breathed out, trying to comfort him even as his fingers continued to expand inside the blond's ass. Unsurprisingly, it wasn't much of a comfort. "Although that does give me ideas, we'll file you growing away for later..."

"I wanna file it away for now!"

But the other man just ignored him, and really, Hank was starting to understand the depths of Doctor Doom's enmity for him. "You'll be fine, I'm stretching you out right now, you might have noticed, and the human anus can take much more punishment than you might think it can.

Hank had absolutely no idea where Dr. Bradley might have gone, although knowing him, he might have disappeared so that he could go back to work until things got more interesting, either that or he was standing around grumbling about things taking too long.

It seemed like Reed was planning on fingering him for hours because he just wouldn't stop, and with anyone else (well, at least with someone that he knew for certain liked and cared for him, which was... pretty much just Matt, wasn't it?) Hank might have assumed that it was out of concern for his wellbeing, but as it was, he was going to assume that this sex act could be uncomfortable for the tops without proper preparation.

"Aren't you done yet?" Dr. Bradley's voice came from across the room, and yes, Hank had been right, he'd returned to his work station.

Reed stiffened, but he pulled back to address the older man. "I am actually, I merely assumed that you wanted longer to prepare."

There was a moment of silence before Nemesis appeared beside him. "I'm going first," he said, addressing Reed and Reed alone. For some reason, nobody saw a need to tell Hank things. But it wasn't like Hank could complain, the older man was already pressing the tip of his cock against Hank's hole, and really... he just wanted to be useful.

He was slightly rougher than he needed to be when he pushed in, and Hank gave a small grunt of pain when the man bottomed out in one thrust. Dr. Pym got the distinct impression that he would not be able to sit down for a week when these two were done with him, although luckily for him, the Avengers saw nothing wrong with him remaining giant-sized and using the furniture as a footstool, they were all far too used to it. Chances were none of them would notice anything wrong with him.

Hank let the other scientist pound away at his ass, trying to prepare himself for what was to come next, but nothing could prepare him. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes as a second dick pushed into him. He was nowhere near prepared for it, and by the time Reed was fully seated, salty tears covered his cheeks.

"Henry," Reed warned, "don't whine, you were adequately prepared beforehand."

"A bit too prepared if you ask me," Nemesis chimed in, but he traced a birthmark on Hank's back thoughtfully, "we should let him adjust, it won't be enjoyable if he's crying the entire time."

So wait for him they did, long, awkward moments spent in silence waiting for the pain to subside, waiting for his tears to finally stop. It was horrible, Hank thought, not to be able to talk to the people he was sleeping with, but his one attempt to discuss entomology was immediately shut down. Neither of the others offered alternate topics of discussion.

In the end, he was happy when they finally started moving. One of the dicks being pulled out of him, while the other plowed right in, they weren't giving him a moment to breathe, each and every thrust was rubbing against his prostate. It wasn't long before any pain had totally subsided, being completely subsumed by pleasure.

"More," Hank moaned out, all previous uncertainty being forgotten as his body started begging for more pleasure, "please, it's not enough, I need more."

Both of the other men exchanged a look. "Really didn't expect him to-" Nemesis started.

"It's fine, it's fine," Reed replied, although he too had a fascinated expression on his face, "Henry tends to massively underestimate his capabilities, and then immediately overestimate them. We'll continue, and I'll find him something bigger later."

Reed pulled back, admiring the way the pink rim of the scientist's hole stretched around them, he was completely stuffed with both of their cocks, but he was still begging for more. Reed swept one thumb over the head of Hank's red and leaking phallus, idly, he looked beautiful like this, but it was difficult not to imagine him being stuffed with something larger, something... green, and then, there was the suggestion of growing, which Henry had certainly not meant in that sense, but had Reed wondering exactly how large he would need to grow to take an entire person.

Hank cried out, spilling all over his hand with only the slightest touch.


	6. Chapter 6

Hank's eyes slid over to the left side of the room for what must have been the hundredth time during that lecture, he didn't know why Reed was in the lecture theatre, and he sure hoped that it wasn't because the other scientist was taking an interest in biochemistry, it was the only thing that Hank had left, he didn't want to lose it. But then, on the other hand... maybe it was better than the other option, Reed planning on interrupting the lecture for some kind of sexual game. Hank's brain conjured horrible scenarios of the other scientist groping him in front of hundreds of people, trying to get them involved. He couldn't deal with the humiliation.

Reed didn't get up though, he just stayed in place, occasionally making a face when a student asked a particularly stupid question. Eventually, Hank started to relax, or rather, learned to ignore that piercing gaze burning into his face, and the lesson ended far sooner than he thought it would. It was only when students started standing up to leave that Hank began to panic again.

Luckily, some of the students stayed behind after the lecture to ask questions, lengthening the amount of time before he needed to deal with Richards, who didn't seem interested in leaving, he just sat there, watching Hank.

Eventually, tired of the gaze, Henry sighed, shooing away the undergrad students. They would have to come back during office hours because it could turn out to be an emergency. He knew Reed, and frankly, it was unlikely, but it could. He sighed before approaching the man. "This had better be important. I thought that you weren't going to bother me at work."

The other man just smirked up at him, looking as arrogant as ever. "Maybe I was just looking to finally make you obsolete."

The blond gritted his teeth. This was such a waste of time, time that he could have been spending working on his latest cybernetics experiment. "Reed, you've never been interested in biochemistry before, why are you really here?"

A moment of silence stretched out between them before Richards spoke again, his hands steepled beneath his chin. "Sue and I were having breakfast with Janet this morning, and she mentioned something that I found quite interesting."

That did absolutely nothing to assuage Hank's nerves, especially as he knew that this situation was absolutely the kind of thing Jan would want to be involved in. Hopefully, Reed hadn't gone as far as telling her. "What-" He started, before breaking off, unsure of how to ask everything that he wanted to. "What did she tell you?"

"She doesn't know about this if that was what you were worried about," at that moment, Mister Fantastic's smile was almost menacing, "she was just telling us about your honeymoon."

Hank's eyes widened. Oh. Oh, God. He wanted to shrink down until he disappeared but knew that if he did, the other man would just track him down again. "In a public place?!" He hissed, horrified.

"Yes, yes," the other scientist waved dismissively. "I'm sure the information will turn up on the evening news, and that all three Giant-man fans will spend the next few days delightedly scribbling fanfiction about your vaginal spelunking adventure, but that isn't important. I'm really here because it gave me an idea."

* * *

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," Hank informed the other man, who almost certainly knew that fact already. Still, Henry thought he needed to be told, "it'd be fine if you wanted me to shrink down and go inside someone else, but Giant-man would need to be..." he did some quick calculations in his head, "fifty feet tall to fit a human being inside. Someone is going to notice that."

"Not this far upstate," Reed said, he even sounded like he was rolling his eyes, thankfully, though, he kept them on the road. Hank didn't particularly like being a passenger in a car he was driving in any case, given that the man had failed his driving test four times, but Reed refused to let him take over. "We're far enough away from civilization that no one will notice you, even at that size."

Hank double checked the map. "I don't know, I know I'm the only member of the mad scientist's association who grew up in rural Nebraska-"

"Trust me, it's obvious every time you open your mouth."

Hank took a deep breath, reminding himself that Avengers didn't kill, and that (unfortunately) Reed Richards was probably the closest thing he had to a friend in any case. "There's a lot of hikers in the Catskills, Reed."

"Pym," the third person in their truck spoke up, "shut up, you'll be fine."

Ignoring the fact that the last part had sounded oddly comforting, Hank wasn't sure about the person Reed had gotten for this particular scene. It was better than Matt, who... Hank might have romantic feelings for, but who he definitely didn't want to crawl around inside his asshole, and it was better than Steve, who Hank was already sure didn't think much of him, and who would judge the Hell out of him if he ever found out about this.

Barnes though? Barnes wasn't really any better, Steve was still likely to find out whenever they did 40s Hero Friendship Hour, which was great. Hank wasn't really sure how Reed knew the man, other than scientists having a tendency to meet everyone, but he was definitely nervous about a near-stranger crawling around inside him.

By the time Reed parked the vehicle, handing Barnes a gallon of lube, and they had hiked even further out into the wilderness, Hank felt like his head was about to explode, his anxiety had built up so much. He wasn't expecting a metal hand to ghost over his hair.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to punch my way through your intestine."

Great. Another thing to worry about.

Reed coughed at them, and Hank pulled away quickly, tugging his clothes off. He hadn't treated these ones with Pym Particles, and amazingly he didn't want to spend several hours sitting in the car naked on the way back. He grew in size until his eyes were high above the tree line, and waited.

It must have taken Barnes a while to properly lube himself up, because it was at least a minute before he felt that metal hand press up against the wrinkled skin of his hole. The hand pushed slightly against the skin, opening up his sphincter enough that the assassin was able to start climbing inside, and the sensation was so weird that Hank couldn't suppress a shudder. He could... feel the man's hands gripped the flesh of his inner walls as the explored, and he could feel as the body squirmed inside him.

"Fuck," he hissed, "Reed, it feels weird, I don't think..."

The other man clicked his tongue at him, and he immediately shut up. Yelping when he felt one of Barnes' hands land on his prostate. It was warm, so it must have been his flesh hand, and the walls of Hank's anus clenched down in response, totally involuntarily.

"Oh no," he hissed immediately, trying to figure out how much force his body produced when he was this size, what if the man had been crushed inside him? Tears formed in the corners of his eyes as he tried to push down the urge to cry.

But then he felt the unmistakable feeling of someone grinding their entire body against his prostate, he even felt like he could feel the man's erection rubbing against him, had Barnes stripped off too? He guessed the man must have, in case his clothes got ruined.

He whined, the last little bit of pleasure, combined with just how weird the situation was, pushing him over the edge, and he was horrified when the entire clearing ended up being swamped with his semen. What the fuck was that going to do to the local ecosystem? Would the forest rangers do DNA testing on it?

It took Bucky a little while to finish, clearly rubbing himself to orgasm inside Hank, but when he slid out, he let out a low whistle. "Looks like both our clothes got ruined, then."

Hank was far too embarrassed to reply.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is the prolapse chapter, and the one with the most dark stuff, if that makes you uncomfortable please be warned.

Reed had spent months working on the specs for this room, at first, it had just been because they needed a way to contain the Hulk that didn't involve shooting him out into space, they had tried that, it hadn't worked. Bruce had seemed to be doing better with his transformations this year though, he had more control, and for the others, the task had fallen on the backburner, it would have for Reed too if he hadn't discovered his newest project, and he had expanded the scope for the building.

The most important thing about the design had been an attached room, one that could not be broken into, and Reed was willing to admit that the whole idea had come from Henry's own lab in a pocket dimension. Reed would remain in that room for the entire duration of their activities, he could project his voice into the room, give instructions, but he would always remain untouchable.

"Nervous, Henry?" His voice blared out into the room, and Pym visibly jumped in response, wrenching his hand away from the doorknob. Apparently, he hadn't thought that he was being watched.

"Anyone would be if they knew they were about to be dicked down by the Hulk!" Henry's voice was scathing, but it was clearly only because he was so nervous, so Reed would let him off the hook and avoid punishing him. For now, at least. "I don't even know how you convinced Bruce to go along with this."

"He was surprisingly eager," Reed responded, as blandly as possible, he knew better than to sow discord in the scientific community by revealing Bruce Banner's secret kinks.

* * *

Hank took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down after his spectacularly unhelpful conversation with Reed. Of course, he was scared, anyone would be after being told that they would be getting fucked by the Hulk, and, more than that, they weren't allowed to grow at all during the act. Well... most people couldn't grow, but if they could, they would probably want the option during this situation and... he was going on a mental tangent. He took another couple of breaths.

He wondered if Bruce would be coming in Hulk form, or if Hank was expected to piss him off himself. How exactly did one go about annoying Bruce Banner? Hank really had no idea, of course, it was possible that just the sight of him annoyed Bruce, he wouldn't be surprised, and Reed had said the other scientist had been looking forward to this.

It turned out that he needn't have worried, Bruce came into the room a few moments later, his eyes already tinged with green, and Hank instantly understood, Reed must have kept him waiting in order to start the transformation. He took a step back the moment that the physicist's shirt began to tear.

Even after years of knowing him, watching as the ordinarily skinny man's muscled swelled up, doubling, maybe tripling, in size would never not be disconcerting; it was even more disconcerting when he wasn't wearing pants, and Hank wasn't sure where he should be looking. Part of him, the part that was smart and wanted him to survive, said that he should shrink down and not get involved in this. The part of him that was loudest at the time, however, the part that he was going to disparagingly call "Yellowjacket" because it was stupid and emotional... wanted it inside him.

This was all Reed Richards' fault, Hank would never have done anything like this if that man hadn't taken an interest in him. He would have gone through life not having any sex with anyone, thank you very much, and he certainly would never have taken a full-sized man up his anus. Reed had taken him and applied Pavlovian theory like he was a dog, and now, now, he would drop everything for cock.

He whimpered as the Hulk came towards him, monstrously huge cock swinging in the breeze. Reed couldn't possibly notice if he grew just one inch, gave his anus just a few more millimeters more diameter.

"Don't you even think about it, Henry," The man's voice rang through the tannoy, cold and unsympathetic as ever.

When the Hulk picked him up by his thighs easily, Hank closed his eyes, maybe he wouldn't freak out so bad if he couldn't see that thirteen-inch cock as it pressed into him. He'd prepared for this, he was sure he had, he'd spent the morning training himself with a plastic phallus, the company that produced it had even described it as large.

It still hadn't been enough.

The fat head of that cock began to push into him, and he felt a sudden burning stretch as it was just too much, too fucking much. Tears were forming at the corners of his eyes.

"Bug," the Hulk said, in a way that was probably supposed to be comforting, but it had Hank opening his eyes, and when he opened his eyes he saw that he only had one inch of that monster cock inside him. It was just so damn thick.

"Carry on," He heard Reed's voice, but it was too soon for that. He wanted more time, but then the Hulk had slammed into him, and all his higher brain functions were gone.

Henry was panting, all of his senses were reduced to just the pain, which became pleasure, and the pleasure, which just remained pleasure, and that all-encompassing stretch. His belly was distended, and you could see the shape of the Hulk's dick as he moved inside the blond.

The Hulk didn't bother moving slowly for him, of course, he was pissed, and Hank's body was just something for him to take his anger out on him, he hammered into the man, bruising the skin around his hole every time he slammed in. Hank came almost immediately, too blissed out from all the sensations to even try to hold on.

But the Hulk wasn't done with him, he grunted as the biochemist's muscles convulsed around him, and manhandled the senseless man's body into a position that was better for him.

Hank came again. He could only moan and scream in pleasure as the being slammed him down on his cock again and again and again.

It must have been at least an hour before the Hulk finally came, long enough that Reed wondered if it was possible that Henry would never regain his senses after a pounding like that, but he finally did, he thrust in one last time, and an inhuman amount of cum flooded into Giant-man, there was so much cum that it forced the man's belly to expand until he looked pregnant with it.

"Put him on the bed when you pull out, please," Reed's voice came, "I still have something I need to do with him."

When the Hulk pulled out, he pulled Pym's insides out with him. It was far slower work coming out than it was going in, as the biochemist's rectum gripped him, it wasn't long before a rosebud had started to form.

* * *

"Curious," Reed said, as Hank finally came back to lucidity. "You can't even control your own rectum."

Reed hadn't come back into the room. In fact, there was every indication that the only thing he'd done while Hank lay there was watch him through the camera. Bruce was long gone. "I'm sorry?"

"I said you can't even control your own rectum, really, Henry, I had a far higher opinion of you than that."

It was only then that his words really started to sink in, and it was only then that Hank took a panicked look over himself. "Fuck- no, Reed, I can- I can make it better," He bit down on his lower lip until it started bleeding, trying desperately to shove it back inside himself using only his fingers. "I can make it b-b-b-b-better."

"It's too late for that, I'm afraid, Henry," Reed's voice was emotionless, "you had to be punished, I had to show the other Avengers just how little control you had."

There was another camera, lying directly in front of him, with what must have been the perfect view of his prolapse. It didn't take a genius to guess that Reed was live streaming this for everyone in the mansion. "Reed," he begged, starting to cry, and how he wished he hadn't started to cry, "please don't, I don't want Steve to see me like this."

"Interesting proposal. Or rather, it's interesting that you're willing to do so much when he isn't around, but the moment he's involved," He paused. "I'll turn off the stream if you finger yourself."

There was nothing he could do, Hank pushed his fingers inside his rosebud, spreading it open. It hurt, it sent a sharp pain up his spine, but he had to press forward.

What made it worse, though, was the sound of his friend's tinny voice, talking him through it. "That's right, Pym, show off your slutty pussy."

He shook his head; he wasn't sure who he was even doing it for at this point. They wouldn't want him on the team anymore, after this, they didn't want him anyway, he knew. He couldn't stand thinking of their cold eyes turned on him as he walked through the door.

"Show everyone just what you were made for."

He just wouldn't go back, he could go anywhere in the world, and they wouldn't bother trying to find him.

"Tell Captain America you want him to fuck your prolapse."

Hank's voice caught in his throat as he tried to speak. "Ste-Ste-," he swallowed, unable to even finish the name, "Nuts, Cap. I  want you to fuck my prolapse."

Mercifully, the camera turned off after that.


End file.
